The present invention relates to a power transmission controller for an electronic calculator and, more particularly, to a power transmission controller for an electronic calculator which controls power supply to a computation circuit and a display device included within the electronic calculator and firstly indicates the termination of the power supply to them through said display device.
A prior power transmission controller for an electronic calculator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,806, "CALCULATOR DISPLAY CIRCUIT" patented on Aug. 28, 1973, wherein a display circuit for use in an electronic calculator includes a computing circuit for receiving and manipulating digital data and further includes means for automatically turning "off" or "blanking" a display device for the electronic calculator after a predetermined period of time between data entries. The above U.S. Patent discloses a blanking means for automatically extinguishing the display device of said electronic calculator after the lapse of a predetermined period of time.
However, the power supply to the computing circuit is not controlled in the above mentioned power transmission controller. It is preferable to control the power consumption for the computing circuit because the computing circuit consumes more power than the display device which is made of liquid crystal materials.